


【周迦】Man From Chaldeas

by alonglongrun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonglongrun/pseuds/alonglongrun
Summary: 自我满足产物缓慢更新保证HE
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Dancing With A Stranger

天空因水蒸汽和污染物的聚集变得灰暗，窗外窸窸窣窣的雨声响了一个上午。罗曼医生给自己倒了一杯热茶，下一对咨询者将在十分钟后到达，他还有一点时间来阅读魔法梅莉亲最新的部落格消息。

作为业内闻名的婚姻心理咨询师，他曾为许多大人物服务。从政客到毒枭，罗曼咨询室以极高的业务成功率和客户死亡率享誉海内外。还好这部分人群大多对自己的生命力充满信心，业务不断的咨询室得以在租金高昂的市中心存活下去。

走廊里响起脚步声，他关闭网页，扫了一眼手边的客户资料。鉴于特殊的身份，许多人选择匿名前来咨询。罗曼医生并不在意，毕竟人们在婚姻中遇到的问题大体相似，姓名只是可更换的故事载体。

代号，大多数时候反而是客户个性的体现。比如这次的咖喱和米饭先生，想必是富有童心又热爱美食的人。  
“请进。”

“需要来些点心配茶吗？”医生问道。  
“谢谢您，不必了。”

英俊的黑发青年面带完美的笑容接过医生助手端来的茶，举手投足间流露出文雅的贵族气质。罗曼从他一丝不苟的昂贵西装猜测这是一桩豪门离婚案，从他的肤色猜测他就是资料上那位“咖喱”先生。

“有巧克力味的饼干吗？”

一旁身着宽松休闲服的男子严肃地问道。他的金色耳环和颜色极浅的皮肤在日光灯下反射着刺眼的光，想必就是另一位客人“米饭”先生。

他的伴侣立刻投去不赞成的目光，完美的笑脸产生了一道裂缝。对方熟练地接下这瞪视，在助手取来饼干后将话题抛还给了罗曼。

真是有趣，医生想。他摆出专业的严肃表情，尽量用轻松的语气开口：

“听说二位结婚三年来感情一直不错。那么，能说说你们遇到了什么问题吗？”

*  
正如医生所猜想的那样，阿周那确实是名门之后。

只是在几年前的经济危机冲击下他的家族资产岌岌可危，加上父母相继去世，彼时刚成年的阿周那为了避开遗产股权的争端选择了参军。在空军服役两年后他回到家，失去了意料之中的经营权，却获得了意料之外的大笔财富，股份、遗产和母亲留与的祖宅。

在家族中他是平辈与小辈的完美榜样，在学校他是成绩优异的模范学生，在军队他是拥有功勋的战士，这些荣光伴随着阿周那的人生道路，让他的母亲坚信他是被神祝福的孩子。如果硬要找出让他在家族老一辈眼中仍有缺憾的部分，那大概是他不够直的性取向。

所有令阿周那取得高评价的品质决定了他不可能做一个随心所欲的富贵闲人。他选择进入本地的著名大学继续攻读金融专业。当合众国地下安全部门向他抛出橄榄枝时，阿周那毫不犹豫地接受了。他成了一名行走在灰色世界的特工，代号是“黑”。

令人艳羡、看似一帆风顺的人生在两年前发生了转折，身为天之骄子的年轻人走入婚姻的围城。从此生活这艘大船从风平浪静的海域驶入了雷暴区，诡谲的上升洋流拍打船体，令舵手晕头转向。

*  
初秋的拉斯维加斯还没彻底从酷暑的余韵里走出来，热风裹挟着山谷间被阳光炙烤的砂砾，敲响了公路边这家小酒吧的门。 此时，阿周那正在它昏暗狭小的厕所里清洗手上的血点，顺便回忆刚刚的任务过程，任何细微的遗漏都有可能要了他的命。

他还是晚来了一步，到达手术室时本次任务的目标正被浓度精确的笑气麻痹，在幸福的幻象中离开了人世。在目标大张的口中，藏着定位发信器的一排金制假牙已经被取走。

但是先来的那位显然不知道他们共同的目标人物将芯片藏在了自己背部的皮肤中。阿周那将芯片烧毁后的碎末冲入下水道，在心里对那位不知名的对手宣布：他们扯平了。

他走出洗手间，敏锐地察觉到外面气氛发生了变化：玻璃瓶杯清脆的碰撞声依然响亮，人们的低语声却多了一份紧张。他不慎和门口一个身着黑衣的男子对视，认出对方就是目标的保镖之一。 这说明在阿周那走后不久目标的遗体就被发现了。对方显然也注意到了他，落单的旅行者往往是值得怀疑的对象，黑衣男子给同伴打了个手势，他们开始向阿周那移动。

这间酒吧没有太多的出口，对方有五个人，足够将唯一的大门堵死。离他最近的那一个明显带了武器，紧盯着阿周那的动作准备随时给他来上一枪。他们有地头蛇作保，不怕伤及无辜，巧的是此时被盯上的人身上确实带着武器，算不得无辜。

情况有些不妙，阿周那果断从思考如何全身而退转为考虑如何在不引起太大恐慌的前提下干掉对方所有人。他面不改色地环顾四周，装作寻找同伴的样子，一手作插兜状伸向西装下的枪套。室内的气氛一触即发——此时，门被推开了。

午后浓烈的阳光洪水般翻滚进来，一个高瘦的男子走了进来，银白的发色和苍白的皮肤在光线里过于耀眼，冷淡的表情和身上颜色浓烈的夏威夷花衬衣则显得不太和谐。他的身后跟着一名喋喋不休的侍者，正神情激动地说着什么。

屋内的两派人都停住了动作，等着看这两位不速之客会做出什么事来。只见他淡定地打量了一圈，看到阿周那的瞬间眼睛亮了一下；阿周那绷紧了手臂，做好了立刻抽出枪的准备。  
不知为何，对方的眼神让他有种奇妙的感觉，仿佛自己的身份、所做的一切都无所遁形。

冷汗打湿了阿周那前额的碎发。有生以来他第一次感到自己表面的伪装被看破，特工也好人生赢家也罢只是一层名为阿周那的外壳；现在被注视着的是他极力否认、拼命隐藏至今的，一个残破的灵魂。 而银发男子看上去丝毫没有察觉到自己给阿周那带来了什么影响。他径直走来，在阿周那面前站定，然后——吻了上来。

柔软的唇相贴，灵活的舌尖似一尾鱼，带着薄荷与冰块的气味闯进来，意外地不令人反感。阿周那意识到这是个摆脱追兵的大好机会，他搂紧了身前人的腰，轻柔缠绵地深吻对方，仿佛他们是久别重逢的恋人。领头的保镖啐了一声，走上了二楼，其余的手下们开始在吧台前闲聊。

楼上的搜查一无所获。门开开合合，断续的强光让阿周那闭上了眼，再次睁开时追兵已经走光了。他们默契地暂时分开，又做出耳鬓厮磨的样子。男人轻柔的呼吸拍打着阿周那的颈侧，带来陌生又奇妙的感觉。

“非常抱歉，是为了摆脱那位纠缠不清的男士才选择这样做的。”男子解释道。  
这时阿周那才注意到对方蓝色的眼眸，这颜色让他想起故乡雨后初霁的天空。

“为什么是我？”他问。  
对面的男子陷入沉思，似乎在谨慎思考一个合理的说法。

阿周那并不苛求一个明确的解释，眼下他们都从彼此身上感受到了强烈的吸引力，不止于性。意大利人用“如遭雷劈”来形容这种感觉，当二人皆有所感的时候，一切都如顺水推舟般发展下去了。

蝉联三届合众国地下安全部门 “最靠谱员工”称号，任务后第一件事永远是撰写工作报告的阿周那发信申请假期这个消息，令他的同僚们惊呆了。 他的上司，粗犷如狮王般的爱迪生先生大笔一挥，给他批了个堪比蜜月的长假。事实证明，这位未来的总统确实富有先见之明。

*  
“我们昨天都做了些什么？”阿周那捂住脸，宿醉导致的头痛阵阵袭来。

游乐场、射击比赛、夹娃娃机和一堆毛茸茸玩偶后闪闪发光的眼睛，他脑海中浮现的只有碎片的回忆。

“我们好像结婚了。”

躺在他隔壁的人无比淡定地伸手，拿出一张签了字的纸——阿周那此刻才知道，面前这个昨天初次见面，8小时前刚刚成为自己丈夫的男子，名叫迦尔纳。

无论做决定时是否清醒，每年在拉斯维加斯注册结婚的新人有约12万对之多，现在他们成了其中一员。阿周那感到头痛欲裂，贴上他脸颊的冰凉掌心有效缓解了这一症状。

“如果这给你带来了困扰，”迦尔纳开口，“我不介意现在就出发去办离婚证明。”

阿周那忍着头痛扭头，仔细观察对方的神色。危险职业的直觉判定迦尔纳没有说谎。理智告诉他迦尔纳的提议是正确的，这场闹剧或许会成为人生一大污点，他应当及时止损。

但是此时对方的平静成功勾起了阿周那的胜负欲。如果迦尔纳能举重若轻地提议让协议书变成废纸，淡定得好像他身上的吻痕、手上的文件从未存在过一样；那么阿周那也能一如既往地将这起突然事件变成教科书上的模范婚姻，成为他完美人生的一个子部分。在某个层面上，这将是他们之间的一场比赛、一次豪赌和一场战争。

“不必了。”

他抬手覆上迦尔纳放在自己脸上的手，满意地看到对方惊讶地睁大了眼睛：“我们还有一周的时间来筹备婚礼，希望在此之前你不会反悔。”

幸好，昨夜提前处理好了随身的武器，迦尔纳心想。

否则他收获的可能不是一个丈夫，而是需要灭口的全新任务对象。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 存在部分neta经典电影的情节，请勿介意

2\. Pieces

礼拜日的傍晚，婚礼的钟声回荡在这座郊外的僻静庄园里。这是阿周那母亲曾经的居所，现在它和周围土地的所有权都属于她最宠爱的儿子。古朴的庭院被布置成浪漫的乐园，碧绿的草地带着晨露，铺着金红的编织地毯，遍洒雪白的苦橙花。

“这次结婚典礼不会有提前的彩排；等下你可不要掉链子啊，迦尔纳。”

准备室的大门被推开，正在造型师手下被卷发棒固定着的迦尔纳从镜中与阿周那对视。心思敏感的人或许能从这句话中听出暗讽，满心粉红的人或许能听出宠溺，巧的是迦尔纳并非这两种人中的任意一种。

他望着自己法律意义上的丈夫，身着礼服的阿周那英俊得令人惊叹。在紧张的准备过程中也能考虑到意外情况，是多么的心思缜密、考虑周全。他心中暗自记下一笔：以后要多注意这方面，下次才能和阿周那打成平手。

“确实，如果有机会的话，下一次结婚的时候要记得提前彩排一下。”迦尔纳认真回答道。

阿周那的笑容消失了。

*  
在迦尔纳前二十多年的人生中，微小而确定的幸福常伴他左右，让他坚信自己是非常幸运的。  
福利院收留了襁褓中的迦尔纳，养父母家境不好，还是让身为养子的他顺利接受教育、长大成人。在一个鱼龙混杂的街区生活很需要运气，而他正巧被本地最大帮派的头目收入麾下，结识了一群朋友。

尽管他本人不这么认为，迦尔纳常常听到对自己战斗天赋的褒扬。什么样的人才需要在平常的日子里用上这样的天赋呢？大概就是他们这样不得不在地下世界讨生活的人了。前些年经济的不景气让这支队伍人数倍增，壮大了势力也引来了觊觎。幸运的迦尔纳从混战中活了下来，但他曾经的友人下落不明，他们的队伍也不复存在。

现在迦尔纳以“还债”的名义为接管了组织的新上司工作。那是一股来自英国的势力，主负责人据说是欧洲某小国的王储，她正致力于将自己的男友，目前组织内真正的话事人塞进权贵的行列，因此招徕了据传“很能打”的迦尔纳为自己效劳。迦尔纳在能力范围和自己的道德底线内为她做事，幸好这位上司目前还没有给他派发过迫害老弱病残的任务。

新的上级分派给他一间花店，小巧的玻璃房坐落在高耸的钢筋水泥森林之间，被迦尔纳打理得生机盎然。比起和任务对象打交道，和植物相处要快乐得多，因此他主动申请接管了组织位于近郊的一片荒地。现在，那里兼具了大型哺乳动物残体回收和私人花田两种功能。

除了不可避免的暴力和流血事件，迦尔纳的生活平静而安定——直到不久前他在拉斯维加斯的公证处，在一纸婚约上签上自己的大名为止。做出这件事的时候，他们刚刚结束酒量方面的竞赛。迦尔纳靠面不改色赢了对方，走出酒吧门的时候却不由自主地头晕脚软。

在摔倒的前一秒，他的手被人握住，来自阿周那的力量支撑住了他虚浮的脚步。温暖的触感唤醒了记忆，迷糊中迦尔纳记起多年前的一个冬日。

*  
彼时他还是一个中学生，在队伍中主要的工作是望风，而非后来的保镖。他们闯进了一间废弃的工厂，成年人们将盘踞在此、近期不断打扰周边商户的一群青年捆押出去。在人群的背后，迦尔纳注意到了角落里一个不起眼的身影。

那是个看起来不超过10岁的男孩。他的双手被绑在身后，安静地站在墙角看这场黑吃黑的闹剧，鼻尖和西装短裤下露出的膝盖都冻得通红。

是被吓到动不了了吗？

迦尔纳朝他走去，男孩黑白分明的大眼睛里显出一种古怪的神情，满脸戒备地打量着靠近自己的人。迦尔纳突然意识到这男孩的沉默不是因为恐惧，只是纯粹的冷漠。这样的态度在常人看来相当毛骨悚然，宛如恐怖电影的桥段：真正的boss往往是看起来人畜无害的儿童。

也许是经历过很多次这样的绑架吧，迦尔纳对此做出解释，轻易地接受了现状。他没有多说什么，半跪在地上解开了绳索。束缚后男孩小声道谢，接过他递来的手帕，擦了擦自己衣服上的墙灰。

“你的脸上也有灰尘。”

“无关紧要……”

男孩的话说到半截就打住了，因为迦尔纳伸手捧起了他的脸。温暖的掌心笼罩着冰凉的面颊，拇指轻轻扫过蹭脏了的颧骨。对方的表情从惊讶变为不悦，迦尔纳有些忐忑地收回手。他向来不擅长社交，甚至曾被评价为“看起来很凶”，如果吓到人就不好了。

“这里，受伤了。”

他的手腕在半空中被捉住，苍白皮肤上一道深色血痕格外显眼。男孩另一只手伸进口袋拿出一枚止血贴，小心翼翼地盖住那处伤口。现在轮到迦尔纳愣住了。他习惯了意图各异的试探和接近，却极少遇到这样纯粹的善意，一时竟不知道该如何反应，连道谢都差点给忘了。

“就是那个小子！你们抓他，可以换一千万！”

不远处的混乱蔓延开来，一个小混混连滚带爬地冲到他们身边，指着男孩对迦尔纳大吼。他回头望去，不远处组织的头目也正看着这边。对方远远地比了个手势，意思是让他自己看着办。迦尔纳会意，他牵起男孩的手跨过地上的人，走出了工厂的大门。寒风劈头盖脸地打来，二人穿的都很单薄，男孩攥紧了他的手指。迦尔纳犹豫了一下，开始解自己衬衣的扣子。

“住手，”男孩一眼看出他要做什么，“你的衣服比我还少，脱了我也不会穿的。”

于是他们就这样走在街上，午间的日光渐渐亮起来了，乌鸦盘旋着飞上行道树的秃枝，工作日行色匆匆的人群潮水般涌来又散开。男孩在公共电话亭打完电话，不久后空中就传来了旋翼的轰鸣，一架直升机朝着他们的方向飞来。

“你想要什么？我可以给你比赎金更多的报酬。”男孩说。

迦尔纳摇了摇头，挥挥手转身离开，今天已经翘了一上午课了，现在要是再不回去可能会被强令退学。他走到校门口才发现自己的手帕似乎忘了拿回来，这倒无所谓。

冬日暖阳打在迦尔纳身上，他对着光举起手臂，止血贴上卡通猴子的形象正对着他笑。迦尔纳也笑了起来，这是一个寻常的，幸运的日子。

记忆中的男孩也有一头看起来很柔软的黑色卷发，也许是这小小的共同点让他把支离破碎的画面与面眼前的阿周那联系在了一起。温暖的回忆造就一时的迟疑，以至于当事人一个心软，就跳进了未知的二人世界。

*  
“结婚？！！！”

迦尔纳默默伸手调小了音量，屏幕里的吉娜可看起来很想伸手摇他的肩膀，无奈此时正身处异国，只能大力摇了摇她手中的pad以示震惊。

他们曾在组织迭代期间组成临时的行动组，现在为了寻求特殊庇护而宅居冰雪国度的吉娜可显然无法出席仪式，但迦尔纳还是发出了婚礼的邀请函。

“话说回来，对方——那位阿周那先生，知道你在为组织工作的事吗？”

“不知道。”他如实回答，“目前为止还没有找到合适的时机告诉他。”

对面沉默了，电流的滋滋声流淌在空气中。吉娜可关上麦克风自言自语了一会，语速快得连唇语都看不清。迦尔纳安静地等着，她再次发出声音时语气平稳了不少：

“虽然我是不能理解现充的生活啦，但是不管怎么想这都是地狱难度的副本嘛。如果迦尔纳觉得可以的话那基本就没有问题了，要努力打出HE的支线哦。”

话语中的背景音是噼里啪啦的键盘声，迦尔纳大概能猜到她正在做什么：以最快的速度扒出他新丈夫的所有资料。他知道自己阻止了也没用，多说无益，通讯时间长了还容易暴露彼此的坐标。在迦尔纳简单地提醒吉娜可注意锻炼身体，保持健康体重后，她愤怒地切断了通讯。

*  
就这样，在一个枯黄秋叶洒满山丘的日子，迦尔纳沿着铺设好的花径走向神父的讲台和即将正式成为自己丈夫的男子。宾客席上除了群众演员还坐着迦尔纳所在组织的现任头目，她在收到请柬后从南半球赶来参加婚礼，号称是学习经验。束起粉色长发的女子热爱浪漫的氛围，她在迦尔纳路过时转过头来，指了指自己鼓起的苹果肌，提示他笑容的幅度应该再大一些。

“……无数偶然往往能造就奇迹，往后你们彼此命运的船桨将由二人合力推动。现在，你们可以亲吻对方了。”

神父职业性的微笑里不乏面对盛大婚礼场面的麻木与疲惫，他面前的这对新人拥抱、接吻、脊背却绷得笔直，比起情人间的耳鬓厮磨更像是一场生死决斗前的相互致意。纵然一时的冲动导致了今日的契约，在两位当事人身上却看不到悔意，他们甚至乐在其中。

*  
夜幕降临，华灯初上，宴席刚刚开始。花园里支起两顶圆形的巨大帐篷，客人们或是四处走动，或是隔着长桌好奇地打量两名存在感不强的新郎。迦尔纳被一颗巨大的迪斯科球吸引了目光，不知这是哪位宾客的手笔。他端着酒杯站在人群中，回过神时却没有看到阿周那的身影。

可能是去洗手间了吧，迦尔纳想。他转身走向吧台，却被门口的人影吸引了注意。尽管光线昏暗，看到的也只有动态的背影，但是对方的肢体僵硬动作迟缓，处处透露着诡异的氛围。

他快速潜行出去，外面却空无一人。夜风无言地吹动草叶，一切风平浪静，也许刚刚只是错觉。也许不是，迦尔纳蹲下身，小径旁有什么东西正一跳一跳地发着光——一枚窃听器。

阿周那远远地喊他的名字，他立刻将这东西碾碎了藏进手帕里。如果可以的话，迦尔纳希望常伴他左右的这些意外事件永远不要牵扯到阿周那。

遗憾的是，生活的真相往往事与愿违。


	3. Only a matter of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 努力复健开车

迦尔纳拖着疲惫的身躯在门口站定，现在是深夜一点半，他需要神不知鬼不觉地从自家的花园溜到客房阳台，再在不惊动阿周那的情况下进入卧室。在任务结束后已经简单冲洗过身上的硝烟和血迹，现在迦尔纳比起一个“神出鬼没的特工”，貌似更符合一般意义上的“深夜结束幽会的丈夫”。

原本预定出差五天的阿周那突然提前结束了与合作公司的会议，提前回了家。不巧，迦尔纳本次的任务对象被突然杀出的一派势力劫走，导致他的任务延期三天。接到他电话的阿周那没说什么，迦尔纳却从隔着电波传来的平稳呼吸声中听出了对方心情的低落。

此时距离他们稀里糊涂的领证日正好一周年整，迦尔纳在下飞机前从备忘录里找到了这个讯息。这一年来他们聚少离多，两个人相处的时间非常有限。迦尔纳从未得到过“善解人意”的评价，他能隐约意识到阿周那会在意这事纯属凭本能直觉，并且这份直觉基本不会错误。

两个习惯了独自生活的人，在他们短暂的朝夕相处中形成了一种老友般的默契，在面对生活中琐碎的小事时却时常争得像一对小学生。刚开始的时候迦尔纳还担心过自己的身份问题，不过后来他发现阿周那对他频繁的出差和加班并无异议，甚至没有质疑“花店老板兼任摄影师所以需要满世界跑”这个漏洞百出的借口。

现在，距离他们结婚一周年的纪念日已经过去了五分钟，迦尔纳娴熟地翻过栏杆，无声地落在地板上。一阵风吹起落地窗前轻薄的纱帘，一个人影竟然就站在他面前不远处，迦尔纳瞬间屏住了呼吸，突然僵硬的四肢不知该摆放在哪里。

也许是熟悉的环境降低了迦尔纳的警惕心，出现在他脑海里的第一个想法不是他竟然没有察觉到阿周那的气息，而是“糟了，阿周那可能会生气”。当然，面对手足无措仿佛被老师罚站的学生一样的迦尔纳，阿周那看起来则淡定的多。他不仅让晚归的迦尔纳进了屋子，甚至还从厨房里端出了一碗热乎乎的燕麦粥。

这太不对劲了，迦尔纳回想了一下他以往被阿周那逮到晚归的场景，没有带刺的话语、不满的表情和直截了当的粗暴性爱；这说明对方这次可能是动真格的，生气了。他隔着食物的腾腾热气偷瞄阿周那，然而坐在他对面的人只是抱着手臂注视着他，眼神里有种迦尔纳也说不清楚的东西。

*  
实际上阿周那当时想的是，低头安安静静喝粥的迦尔纳看起来像猫一样。他这次的特勤任务非常成功，不仅提前带走了保护对象还顺利甩掉了追兵，以致于在面对晚归还不主动解释的迦尔纳时他竟然没那么生气了，还能心平气和地先去填饱对方再说。

虽然他不愿承认，但比起仔细询问迦尔纳的去向，他更在意对方会不会因他而受到牵连。不在迦尔纳身上装监听器已经是他的底线，如果迦尔纳因为他而遇到危险，阿周那也不知道自己会做出什么事来。不对，既然迦尔纳已经是他的所有物了，他为什么要这么操心对方的安危，万一被迦尔纳知道了嘲笑他怎么办？虽然他知道迦尔纳不会这样做，更大的可能是笑着说阿周那谢谢你，但这种逼真的假设反而更让阿周那烦躁了。

就在他走神想东想西的这段时间，阿周那没有注意到对面的人突然不见了。当他反应过来时，迦尔纳已经钻到了餐桌下面，他下意识后退，一颗毛茸茸的头却搁在了他的大腿上。

“迦尔纳，你在做什么！”突然亲昵的诡异举动让阿周那有些不自在，他怒视着腿上的人，脸却无法自抑地开始变红。

“我在道歉。”  
迦尔纳回答的态度坚定又诚恳，阿周那一头雾水地与那双蓝眼睛对视了一会，最终在对方热切的注视中败下阵来。

“你要做什么？”阿周那问道。

他没有得到回答，不过答案已经显而易见。睡裤的裤腰被轻易拉下，迦尔纳将头凑到他的胯间，平缓的吐息隔着内裤薄薄一层布料打在性器上。随后，刚刚还被他暗自比喻成猫的人真的像猫一样，用嫣红的舌尖小心翼翼舔了两下面前蛰伏的大家伙。

阿周那捂住脸，他们不是没做过这档子事，想必是太久没做加上深夜让大脑混沌，不然他现在怎么可能甘愿让迦尔纳掌握主动权。好在对方虽然态度认真，技术却显得不怎么娴熟，这点莫名让阿周那松了一口气。他们以往的性爱更简洁、粗暴、像是单纯互相帮助解决生理问题，少有这般缓慢磨人的时刻。他能感受到迦尔纳放在他膝盖上的手指微微颤抖，似乎也有些紧张。

生疏的舔弄终于从湿了一片的布料换到了半勃的肉棒上，温热的口腔由于热牛奶的作用，甚至有些发烫，迦尔纳将性器的头部含进嘴里，小心翼翼地收起牙齿避免刮蹭到。他努力沿着马眼舔弄吮吸，尽可能吞的更深，一只手扶着余下的茎身，用手掌摩擦抚慰。吞吐的间隙中他悄悄侧头观察阿周那的表情，恰好撞上那双注视着自己的褐色眼瞳，在昏暗的光线中看起来幽深不可见底，其中却仿佛燃着一团火焰。他心中一动，舌头的动作不由得停滞了。

温吞的口活让阿周那有些不满，他有些坏心眼地单手按上迦尔纳的后脑，微微施力暗示对方吞的再深点。令他意外的是，迦尔纳格外顺从地打开口腔，让坚硬性器的头部直接深入到了不断颤抖着的喉口。眼前人服从的态度和口腔紧窒的触感给许久未发泄过的阿周那带来了强烈的刺激，他手指的力度不由变大，被扯着头发的迦尔纳发出含混不清的呜咽，说不清是无助还是欢愉。

迦尔纳只觉得自己已经很努力了，可阿周那就是没有射出来，他的后脑被按着没法抬头观察对方的反应，只知道塞了他满满一嘴的东西热度和硬度都丝毫没有减退。雪上加霜的是，许久没有接触到的另一个人的温暖肉体和嘴里沉甸甸的肉棒勾起了他自己身体的欲望，半勃的性器被束缚在裤子里难受的不行。他悄悄将没有握住阿周那性器的那只手伸向下身，刚刚还按着他的那只手却突然松开了，还扯着他的头发向后拉。

*  
后背贴上冰冷的桌面时迦尔纳还没从刚刚的口交中回过神来，呛出来的生理性泪水堆积在微红的眼角，这让他望着阿周那的责怪眼神平添了一丝勾引的意味。迦尔纳的双手被自己的外套束缚住高举在头顶，撑在他身前的阿周那居高临下地望着他，有力的手指从身下人敞开领口里露出的锁骨一路逡巡至下身鼓起的某个部位。

“你觉得这样敷衍的道歉我会接受吗？”

阿周那边说边干脆利落地扯下了迦尔纳下身的衣物，拂过立起的性器沿着会阴直达臀瓣之间的小穴，当触摸到温热粘腻，准备充分的入口时他再次惊讶了。他抬头，发现迦尔纳的笑容里多了点挑衅的意味。

“不接受的话，就放开我，然后堂堂正正打一架吧，阿周那。”

来不及吐槽这人的思路，直截了当的宣战已经点燃了阿周那心头的火苗。他没说话，而是直接拎起迦尔纳的手臂让他转了个身。对这种沉默感到疑惑的迦尔纳刚想开口，要说的话就被长驱直入进入体内的肉棒撞碎在了喉咙里，成为变了调的喘息逸出嘴边。

虽然提前做了润滑，但是一段时间没有接受过入侵的后穴还不能很快适应肉棒的尺寸。软嫩温暖的穴肉在他挺进时细密地围过来，在暂时退出时念念不舍地吸附着，阿周那握住迦尔纳的胯不断冲撞着富有弹性的臀肉。他身下雪白的身躯在夜幕里仿佛莹莹发着光，上身几乎悬空，全靠被困住的小臂为着力点，腰塌下去臀高高翘起。

这么瘦的人，居然还有这么深的腰窝。阿周那在那处凹陷的皮肉上留下一个很深的咬痕，满意地听到迦尔纳有些吃痛的吸气声。过了一会，趴在餐桌上的人闷闷地问道：

“在这种时候，居然还有闲工夫咬人吗，是我低估你了（赞扬的口吻）。”

“……迦尔纳，反倒是你，在这种时候也光想着惹人生气吗？”

我不是我没有，被点名批评的迦尔纳迷茫地转过头想要解释这不是反讽，却发现阿周那的脸色不太好看，或者说他脸上的愤怒已经显而易见了，迦尔纳顿时有了一种不祥的预感。

清脆的掌掴声撕破空气，落在雪白的臀上留下淡红的印记。这点疼痛本不该对身经百战的特工造成什么影响，然而随着阿周那手掌的拍击和不断摩擦着前列腺的肉棒同时进攻，迦尔纳发现自己的腿止不住地发软，几乎无法站稳。他整个人仿佛挂在了阿周那的阴茎上，除了不断被肏和被打屁股之外做不了其他的事，先前压抑着的呻吟愈发清晰，上扬的尾音甚至带上了隐约的哭腔。

此时的阿周那则有些后悔，被他拍击揉弄的臀肉柔软且手感极佳，但是好不容易被肏开的紧致穴道却不住地再次缩紧，夹得他几乎要提前泄出来。迦尔纳虽然向来坦然接受快感，但他刚从任务中脱身，现在安全感完全依赖于阿周那的感觉让他有些难以忍耐。在适应了臀肉所承受的拍击后，迦尔纳努力跟上阿周那抽插的节奏，呼吸间有规律地控制肌肉去裹挟体内粗大的肉棒。身后传来愈发粗重的喘息令他感到满意，却又因为对方俯下身咬住自己的耳垂而彻底软了腰。

迷迷糊糊中他又被翻了回来，绑住双手的衣物被除去，于是他本能地搂住身前人结实的肩膀，像是突然想起了什么要紧事，用鼻尖蹭了蹭阿周那侧脸被汗打湿的黑发：

“阿周那，结婚一周年快乐。以后……也要请多指教。”

阿周那没有直接回答，只是嘟囔了一句“真亏你还记得这件事”，便又将性器送进了被肏得火热柔软的甬道里。他们胡乱地吻着彼此，不管牙齿是不是磕到了嘴唇，迦尔纳先一步泄了出来，将阿周那的腹肌糊得一片狼藉；他竟然就这样，在没有触碰性器的前提下被操射了。

在几次深入的冲刺后阿周那也射在了他体内，性器加上射出的精液鼓鼓囊囊装了迦尔纳一肚子，微鼓的小腹随着呼吸不断起伏，看起来竟有点像怀孕一样。性器抽出后的穴口一时无法合拢，浊白的液体顺着腿蜿蜒而下。阿周那刻意别过头去不看这副煽情的画面，不然今晚恐怕没法到此结束。迦尔纳的脸就倚在他手边，看起来疲惫而安谧，离浅眠只有一步之遥。

肉体的极度疲惫和精神上未褪尽的情欲包围了迦尔纳，让他无暇顾及自己是否被打横抱起，并简单地清洁了身体。在彻底陷入柔软的床铺之前，一个带着阿周那气息的吻落在了他的额头上。

迦尔纳在梦境的边缘勾起了嘴角。


End file.
